CHERUB: One Chance
by ImARunnER
Summary: Vander, Miles and Bella are the best agents CHERUB has seen since James and Co. When some one starts send private informatino about CHERUB to former agents will they be able to stop them or will CHERUB be shut for good. I know it's been done before but a
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY DETAILS OF THE CHERUB CAMPUS ONLY MY CHARACTER VANDER SKYF. **

**PROFILE: **

Name: Vander Jakob Skyf

Looks Like: tan skin tone, blond spiky hair and green eyes

Height: 5' 10"

Age: 15

History:

Vander Skyf, then Vander Skvitna, was born to Miciva and Martin Skvitna in Moscow, Russia. They immigrated to Crediton, England when he was two years old due to his family not being able to support themselves. They lived on a small but cozy house on the outskirts of Crediton. Growing up Vander had no siblings and was often picked on in school so his father taught him Karate and Tae-Kwan-Doe starting when he was 5. He grew up speaking Russian and English and when he was 8 ½ two boys came and lit fire to his house. He jumped out of his bedroom window breaking both legs but he survived. Unfortunately neither of his parents did , the two boys were never caught. When he was in the hospital Chairman Zara Asker visited him in the hospital and offered him a place a CHERUB, he immediately accepted because if he had not he would have been sent back to Russia.

****THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER JAMES AND CO. HAS LEFT CHERUB****

But they will be making some appearances

* * *

Chapter One:

Fighting

Vander Skyf was sitting in math with his hair plastered to his face and a far away look in his eyes. The AC was broken in this part of the building and everyone was sweating, including the teacher. Finally she stopped looked at her student and sighed "Alright, I see that there is no way I can finish this lesson today. You are all excused from class, go do something useful, no homework."

The class cheered and began to file out of the classroom, Vander looked at his watch and saw he still had 20 min before his training session in the dojo. He headed up to his room to change and take a break. His room was neat and tidy, not what you would expect from a 15 year old boy. There were two posters on the wall above his bed, one was of Steve Prefontaine, perhaps the greatest runner to ever live and the second was handmade. Covering t were newspaper articals and pictures. They were all of the same thing, his burned out house, the two mysterious shadows of the two boys leaving the scene and the headlines. It was the first thing hea had made at CHERUB when he arrived at age 8 ½. When he first arrived he blended in with the other students perfectly except for the fact he didn't talk. For the first year he was at CHERUB he didn't say a word, not to anybody. Then a few days after his ninth birthday Miles West arrived at CHERUB. Miles was an eight year old Russian immigrant, his family moved to England when he was 3 and lived in Exeter, England ever since. Then two boys set fire to his house and killed both of his parents, but this time they were not so lucky. They were caught fleeing the scene, arrested and sentence to life in prison with out parole in the murder of both the West's and the Skvitna.

Miles arrival and the news that his parents murderers were no longer out there changed Vander. He became an A student, pushing himself to his limits in every aspect of his life, he passed basic training with his partner Miles with ease. Together they became the best agent duo that CHERUB had ever seen since James and Lauren Adams. Vander quickly got piles of trophies and medals from CHERUBs various sporting competitions and he was always in the early Saturday morning physical fitness class. There was another one to their group as well Bella Black, she was from Liverpool and had only come to CHERUB as a 10 year old, just making it into Vander and Miles' Basic group. The three were normally always together and provided to be menaces on the training exercises'; they seemed to be able to read each others minds knowing where to be and when to be there.

Vander stripped out of his sweaty uniform and changed into a fresh one. The CHERUB uniform consisted of black army boots, combat trousers and a colored shirt based on your level. Vander, Miles and Bell all wore black, the highest level a CHERUB agent could get. Vander grabbed his training bag with Gi, water and an energy bar. Then he proceeded to walk out of the main building and over to the Dojo where he saw Miles and Bella walking in. Bella's long black hair was already tied in a ponytail, when she saw him she stopped waved and Vander jogged over. They entered the dojo and separated to go to the various changing rooms, when they walked out the class was surprised to see Ex-CHERUB agent Bruce Norris standing in a white shirt, "Welcome to my class." He said and smiled "It is going to be harder then anything you have ever done, including Basic. Anyone who doesn't wish to participate can leave."

Everyone looked around, three people stepped out of line and left, everyone knew Bruce Norris was insane. Vander was slightly nervous but more or less excited to train with another one of the greatest CHERUB agents around. Bruce smiled "As I was saying, this course is designed for only black shirts and the best of you at that. Alright everyone get a partner, I want full sparring NOW! There will be three rounds of 5 min each, the loser after three rounds runs laps around the dojo, barefoot until they vomit, that is after your done here. Vander, Miles and Bella split up, they tried to not psar each other because they could and often did take sparring very seriously. A small looking boy walked up to Vander "Partners?" Vander nodded and assumed the ready position, out of the corner of his eye he saw Bruce looking at him, he payed it no mind and waited for the small kid, Leon, to make the first move.

Leon rushed forward trying to swing a roundhouse kick at Vanders throat, he leanded back and grabbed the kids foot spinning it and him to the ground. The he launched himself onto the kid putting his foot at his throat and pressing down, the kid tapped out and a furious Bruce Norris came over. "You fool!" he yelled at Leon "You really thought that launching an aggressive attack would work on agent as well trained as you!" he took a deep breath "If you want to continue in the program you better get outside and start running around the Dojo until I tell you to stop. That was a foolish and stupid way to try and win."

Leon looked like he was about to burst into tears as he ran out of the dojo and into the twilight. Bruce turned to Vander "Good job, but seeing as you doesn't have a partner…." Dread filled Vander as Bruce Norris CHERUB agent and Karate master took the ready position, he was ready of 15 min of hell. To his surprise Bruce launched the first attack, a upper cut followed by a roundhouse to the stomach. Vander blocked the upper cut by grabbed his arm and twisting it but didn't manage to block or dodge the kick, he gasped as the wind was knocked out of him but he stayed on his feet. They went back and forth until both were shining with sweat and their teeth were gritted. The rest of the class had stopped sparring and looked on in quiet awe and Vander nad Bruce fought.

They were relatively even in skill, all of Vander's hard work and Saturday morning physical activity was coming into play for Bruce, no matter how fit still seemed somehow less fit than Vander and this was seen most when Vander saw his opening chance. It was a dream shot that he had been hoping for, they had forgotten all about rounds this was simply to see who would win. Then, it was gone Bruce smiled and Vander realized he had let his guard down, he felt the foot of Bruce smash into his lower stomach. He double over and tried to stay on his feet but Bruce gave another kick, this time to his arm and he went flying. As he skidded to a stop he tapped out, he couldn't go any further. He rolled over spit out his mouth guard and pucked all over the mat.

Bruce walked over "Hey, you okay?" he asked

"Vander looked up at him "Yeah, I'll survive." He said and accepted the handshake that Bruce had extended. Everyone was clapping including Chairwomen Zara Asker who must have entered during the fight. Bruce walked over "I like this kid, he's got guts and his buddies do as well, they were the only two to not stop fighting when we were." Bruce gave Miles and Bella a nod and as he walked past Zara he whispered "I think that they are the ones you need to use, in my humble opinion." Unfortunately for Bruce and Zara, Vander had heard this "what? What do you mean, use us?"

Zara spun round "You three, go clean up then meet in my office after dinner." The three nodded and were the first to the changing rooms. As they walked to the main building to eat Miles turned and looked at Vander who's arms were spotted with a thousand different bruises "Damn, Vander that was intense, you look like you got hit my a train."

"I feel like I did, but thanks for the compliments. You think that's bad look at this one"he pulled up his shirt where Bruce had launched the kick. It was purple, black and yellow, it was puffy and disgusting.

Bella shyed away "Vander you should get that looked at." She said as he re-tucked his shirt and entered the dining hall. Vander was sure that as they walked in he saw the one and only James Adams walkout with Kerry He did a double take and then saw they were gone, he kept his suspicions to himself as he grabbed a huge square of lasagana and broccoli. They sat down at their usual table and looked at each other, finally Bella said what they had all been thinking "Why do you think Zara wants us to be in her office?"

"No clue, how about you Van?" Miles said

"I think" he said pausing to dip his garlic bread in the sauce "I saw James Adams, and Kerry Chang walk out of here right when we entered."

"What?!" Bella and Miles said and the same time

"I don't know why they want us but I have a feeling that it is involving them."

The rest of dinner was passed wondering why they could be wanted by Zara, then when they finished they all walked out of the cafeteria and up to Zara's office. They waited in the plastic chairs until the door opened and Zara welcomed them in. As she closed the door Miles' mouth dropped open, Becca gasped and Vander sighed. There on the cough sat James Adam's his arm around Kerry Chang. James looked worn and worried and Kerry was quite and somber as they saw who entered Kerry's eyes opened and she smiled a bit.

"Sit." Zara said indicating three chairs "I know you are probably wondering why I want you three here and why James and Kerry are here. But before I answer that question I must tell you something, what I am about to tell you stays in this office."

The three nodded then waited anxiously, James stood up "Three days ago my 21 year old little sister Lauren went missing, she turned up this morning at my house. Perfect condidtion except for the fact that she was badly beaten and had an envelope tied to her. Inside were the names and files of about 100 of the agents ever in CHERUB. The same happened to Kerry, and I except we just received the packages, Bruce got his yesterday. All CHERUB agents around the world, past of present are in danger, everyone is heading here. But only 6 people's files were not there and four happened to all be in the same class, your Karate class. The other two are me and Kerry. We sent Bruce in to see who we should send into this mess. You three are the ones we decided on." James sat down and then only did they see Lauren Adams, Bruce Norris, Kyle Blueman and the rest of the gang enter. Lauren look as bad as Vander did and as soon as she saw James she rushed over and into his arms. Tears flowed down her face and together with Kerry the group left.

The three were stunned into silence, "We do have some leads based off of what Lauren told us and where the packages came from. If you accept this mission you would be going into a very dangerous part of Russia, it is ruled by gangs and gangs alone. You three will be trying to infiltrate one particular gang, the Izmaylovskaya other wise known as the Russian Mafia. You will be moving in three days from today with James and Kerry as your older brother and his girlfriend. I will give you time to think about it."

"I'm going." Bella said at once

"Same." Miles said

"Me as well." Vander said

"Alrighty then left me explain more." Zara said

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW **

**PLEASE **

**PLEASE **


	2. Chapter 2

Their heads were buzzing, at least Vander's was. _Someone knows about CHERUB. I'm going back to Russia. Somebody knows about CHERUB! What if we fail? What if I fail? What if…._ He was shaken out of his thoughts by Zara asking him a question "Vander? Vander?"

He looked up startled "Yea?" he asked trying to look like he had not been panicking "What's up?"

She looked relieved "I was saying how you are the senior agent on this mission, as you got you black shirt fast. But I know that you three don't need that kind of authority. Anyway the Russian Mafia is the cruelest and coldest gang in the world. I wa-" she was cut off by Miles giggling "what do you find so funny Miles?" asked giving him a cold stare

"Sorry Mrs. I just thought it was amusing how you said they were the coldest and they are from Russia." Bella sighed and slapped his arm

Zara smiled and continued "I want you three to understand this, they do not care if you are children. If they think you are a spy then they will not hesitate to hurt you. So, do not act like a spy. You three and your older brother have just lost your parents and are moving back to a place you hated. BE angry, be mysterious, rebellious even. I warn you though, do not try anything stupid. The police are not as kind as ours and by that I mean-" she was cut off by Miles

"Physical Punishment is thought to be more effective." He said dryly and Vander nodded

"Yes, that is the general idea behind the police it is also the most corrupt system in the world. So once you gain rank in the gang you will be able to influencing the police. Do so carefully, nothing stupid. Now for your pasts, normally we would give you a mission briefing but considering the ethics committee does not know of this mission we didn't make on. So I will tell you your backgrounds, Vander you are a 15 year old high school drop out and rebel. You get in lots of fight, hence the bruises but you are also street smart and well equipped to handle yourself. You will be carrying an automatic pistol; we have set this up so that you will be given the best chance of making it into the Mafia. As for you Miles you are a techie, but are also well equipped to handle yourself in a given situation, you are carrying a glock automatic. Your job is to along with Vander cause as much trouble as possible and gain rank inside the mafia. Bella, your job is to charm Daemon Spitnovac. He is the 15 year old son of the nameless leader of the mafia. Do you understand?"

Vander nodded, this seemed like fun. No school and lots of fighting, he loved the sound of it. "When do we leave?"

"Two days you will be staying at a hotel in London for one night before heading to Birsk. You three are excused from all classes but everyone else is as well. I want you three resting up and bonding with Kerry and James for this mission. You are all staying in Vander's room because of the amount of people coming into CHERUB at this point in time."

The three nodded and walked out seeing James and Kerry sitting with Lauren. When Kerry saw them come out she stood up "Hi, I'm Kerry this is James and Lauren." She knew she sounded stupid but she felt it was necessary

"Hi, I'm Vander Skyf" he said and held out his hand and shook Kerry and James'

James stood up still holding Lauren to his body, she was still crying and even Vander could see James was stressing. So Kerry took initiative "Why don't we go out on the obstacle course and get to know one another while James and Lauren talk?"

Everyone nodded and James mouthed thank-you as he and Lauren walked out. Kerry turned to the three, "So what is your records on the obstical course?" she asked smiling and they walked out into the cool air.

As they walked past the dojo they saw poor Leon still running around with Bruce yelling at him. Kerry shook her head and walked over, Vander, Miles and Bella following behind her. "Bruce!" she yelled furious "Tell the kid to stop, for crying out loud. Don't take your fury out on him." She grabbed the kids arm and told him to go shower and relax, Leon looked very relieved. Bruce on the other hand was furious.

"This is my pupil!" he yelled

"Yeah and there is a thing called Child Abuse, nut head." Yelled Kerry. Somehow she was smiling and laughing inside. This reminded her of when they were CHERUBs and how they used to fight. Bruce stopped and nodded "Sorry Kerry, I-just. Having to leave my life behind and come back here so soon is like kicking me when I'm down. Or shall I say kicking me in the head." He smirked recalling there big fight where Kerry had broken his leg

Kerry laughed "Come on Bruce, come over to the obstacle course with us and vent a little." Bruce nodded and the 5 of them went off to the obstacle course.

An hour and a half later the five came in laughing and soaking wet. 'I swear, I'm going to have a bruise the size of a cd when I wake up!" Vander said

"Great, it'll go with the whole bad boy look!" Kerry replied

The five of them had bonded fantastically having relay races and such across the obstacle course. As they all arrived at Vander's room Bruce looked across the hall "Hey this is James' old room, you must have had it soon after we all left, or summen."

Vander was surprised "Really?"

"Yeah, now that Ithin about it, Bruce wasn't your room like right over there?" Kerry asked

Bruce nodded and walked into the room after Vander who had frozen in the door "I think this was James' room, considering he picked my lock." He said and moved further into the room to see James and Lauren having a furious Halo 3 battle. James paused the game "sorry mate, I didn't think you would mind. I made it up to you by opening your Halo game." He smiled all previous tension gone. Lauren turned "James! You told me that was your new game!" she yelled and laughed as she hit him over the head

"Sorry!" James cried out

"It's fine, I was going to open it any, and seeing as you have it on….I'll give a round James!" Vander said and jumped over his bed and landed next to James. "Fine" Lauren said shoving the control over.

James and Vander chose their people and started playing, it was clear who was going to win. Vander smoked James in all three round they played. James was amazed "Well, I never thought I would see the day when James got beat in video games" Lauren laugh and ducked as James threw the case at her.

The rest of the night was fun with the arrival of Kyle, Callum and Conner, they played Mario cart and watched movies until Kerry decided they should go to sleep. Kyle, Bruce, Callum and Conner left while everyone took spots on the sofa, floor and bed. Vander sighed and looked up at the ceiling _Looks like we do have a shot at this mission._ He thought and rolled over, going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

As the plane touched down at Brask International airport Vander pulled his hoodie over his head and pulled out his IPod and put on Malchishnik the most recent of his newest uploads. He shuffled forward slowly as the crowd exited the plane; eventually he stepped off the plane and took his first breath of the cool Russian air.

The wind stung his face and immediately his eyes began to water, he bowed his head pulled his hood up and started walking down the steps. Together Vander, James, Miles, Bella and Kerry made it to the bus that would take them to the terminal. They grabbed their bags; they only had five, and headed out to the taxi stand. James hailed a taxi and gave the man the address; it was a small apartment in the center of the Russian "ghetto". The man shook his head "I don't go there, not many cabbie do." He said

James sighed and hailed the next taxi, he pulled out some rubles, more than necessary. The taxi man was short, fat and was smoking a cigar. He had one the typical cabbies uniform, black jeans, white shirt tucked in and a hat. The taxi man nodded and started to load their bags inside the car, once the bag were loaded, which took sometime, they started piling inside. As Vander made to step in James barred his way, he turned angrily "James, let me in."

James smirked "Drop outs don't get to ride in cars." He said and hopped in closing the door. Vander was furious; he hadn't realized he would be walking all the way to the new house. As the car pulled away he saw Kerry looking back. Inside the car Kerry turned on James and, in English asked him "What the hell was that for?" she whispered furiously

James turned and gave him an _I'll explain later look_, she sighed "He doesn't even have his gun, you fool." Then she turned and stared resolutely out the window. Miles and Bella shared a look, they two were nervous about Vander. They knew that he would be able to handle himself, but still.

Vander watched as the taxi pulled away he was freezing cold. All he was wearing was jeans, a black t-shirt, his РОССИИ ПО ФУТБОЛУ jersey (the Russian national soccer team) and some tennis shoes. His gun was sitting in his suitcase and the only weapon he had was his hands and it was a long way to the apartment.

He began to jog keeping his head up and alert, he looked knew, with his IPod and new trainers he was practically begging to get mugged. He first ran through an industrial zone, he scaled some fences and dodged out of the grasp of a fierce looking guard dog. Then was a posh neighborhood, lots of clubs, bars and huge houses. Finally, he hit the "ghetto" gang symbols were everywhere and immediately Vander slowed to a walk. There were people, teenagers everywhere. They were in groups, all had the same logo tattooed somewhere, a double H with an X over it. They were the Berkshika, an uprising gang in Brask. AS he passed through one of the boys, a tall stocky boy stepped in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, his voice deep and menacing

"Vander, how about you?" Vander asked stopping just short of the thug.

"Stop being a smart ass and empty you pockets." It was not a question, it was an order.

Vander almost did as he was told, maybe coming home half dead would show James right but this was not the time for proving points. He need to gain a rep and the Berkshika was not the place to start, they were new, puny and insignificance. Joining them was not what he needed to do, he needed to beat them. He backed up, there was an ally to his left and he made his way towards it but one of the guys grabbed him. Vander sprung into action, as the guy raised him into the air Vander swung his leg backwards, kicking him in the groin. He dropped Vander and two other guys stepped forward, most had disappeared. They didn't want to get involved in a fight, at least not this early in the evening. Vander gave a roundhouse kick and an uppercut to the temple to one and used one thug's momentum to use him as a battering ram into the other one. The leader stepped forward, eh wasn't the leader of the Gang but he was clearly above the rest of these guys. He pulled out a semi-automatic pistol, aimed and fired. Vander dove left and hit a garbage can. The rough edge but his hoodie sleeve open and made a deep long gash on his arm. The thug walked forward and aimed the gun at Vander, but lucky for Vander someone had called the cops and the sounds of sirens were blaring, the thug looked at Vander "This isn't the end Vander." He spat disgust on his face.

Vander leapt up holding his bleeding arm and began to sprint, just as he rounded the corner the cops pulled up. Vander didn't stop running, not until he saw the dim lights that illuminate 576 W. Kershaw Street. He rang the doorbell furiously and waited as Kerry came down and opened the door. "Vander!" she cried out and grabbed him inside, then she saw his bloodstained hoodie and his hand covering the gash.

They ran upstairs and she lead him into the bathroom "Where-is…..everyone?" Vander asked

While digging through the medicine cabinet, which looked quite empty, she sighed and turned "Bloody useless, this house, no first aid, no hot water and barely any electricity. Anyway, come one Vander, I want to get you cleaned up before James, Miles and Bella come back with dinner. They tried to find a chippy, Bella said she knows what you like."

Vander sighed and allowed Kerry to lead him through the house by his good arm. Once in the kitchen she turned the tap on and watched as it made gurgling sounds. "Shit," She said then a stream of rusty colored water came out. "I'm going to call Zara, this is ridiculous." Then a steady stream of normal water came flowing out of the tap, Kerry reached down and a grabbed a dish rage. It was so dirty that Vander was unable to tell the original color.

She dipped it under the water and before she brought it out she turned "Take off your shirt. It'll be easier to clean up your wounds."

Vander complied and lifted off his hoodie and t-shirt in one, hid upper body was covered in bruises and scratches. But beneath it all you could see the six pack and amazing upper body muscles he had. Kerry reached over, rung out the rag and started to clean the dried blood of the wound, which was covered in a layer of fresh blood. As she inspected the wound she sighed "This might need stitches."

Vander winced as se started to clean the wound thoroughly, "Hold on, I'm going to get my sewing kit. It'll be safer just to give them to you."

She walked out of the kitchen leaving Vander standing alone in the flickering light. Then he jumped as the front door opened, he froze as he heard quite footsteps coming up the stairs. He winced as he reached for a knife with his bad arm; he grabbed it then ducked into a shadow. Kerry came back in and saw Vander with the knife and she wiped out her gun, she waited as the door opened, the put it down as James, Bella and miles walked it. "Warning us might have been a good idea." Kerry suggested

"Sorry Kerry." James said holding up two bags of steaming food "I got us provisions."

"You!" Bella exploded laughing "You sent outside chatting up that girl while we went in and ordered."

Kerry shot James a dirty look then motioned for Vander to come over "I need to give you some stitches."

As Vander stepped out of the darkness his cut oozed a new trail of blood down his arm. "What happened?" James asked "Can't you not get in one fight! Jesus Vander." He said and set the food down.

That was it; Vander could not take it anymore "Really James! I don't care who you are or what your reputation is, you don't just tell me to walk home form the airport. In case you didn't notice we live in the middle of the biggest Turf warzone ever. I'm new; they see me as a threat."

Kerry grabbed his good arm and pulled him back before he attacked James. "James, out, now." She said and pointed to the kitchen "I'll be back." She said and followed James out.

"Once they were in the living room she turned on him "James Adams, in case you didn't bloody notice you sent him out, he didn't chose. Maybe you need to go back to CHERUB, if you can't handle this properly."

James sighed "Sorry, it's just, being on a mission again and worrying about Lauren, its really getting to me. I should go apologize to Vander."

Kerry stopped him and closed the door to the living room "James, don't you understand? Vander is just like you; he is independent and can handle himself. Would you want anyone to talk to you if you were like this?" she asked

James was startled by Kerry closing the door "No I guess not" Then he leaned forward. The old sparks he had felt for Kerry were flaming up inside him as if as if started by gasoline. They leaned forward and began to kiss, Kerry's mind flashed back to her days as a CHERUB, of the moments they had shared together and she kissed all the more furiously. Then they pulled apart "Maybe acting as your girlfriend wont be so hard James Adams" James smiled "But as long as you promise not to talk to any Russian babes." Kerry added as a sort of after thought, she was dealing with James Adams.

Then the door opened and Vander walked in, his arm was covered in blood again "Sorry to rain on the reunion but this hurts like hell, though I suppose that getting shot at was so much easier than taking a taxi."

James stepped forward "Listen kid, do you get the magnitude of this mission?" he asked, this kid just didn't seem to get it

Vander scoffed "Hmm....I think I must have missed it when Zara said that the fate of CHERUB rested in this mission. But that doesn't explain why you ditched me at the airport. All I want is a damn answer."

James turned to Kerry, "Can you give us some privacy?"

She turned to him "Fine, if you start screaming I will kick your arise so hard you wont be able to sleep." Then she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Look Vander, I'm sorry about leaving you, I really am but I've worked missions in Russia before. Word travels fast, so fast you wouldn't believe it and it travels fast because of cabbies. Well, cabbies and gangs; so I left you because that cabbie will tell all his mates that there is some hard ass family moving into the ghetto. That gang is out for revenge, other gangs will notice try and see why a gang is focusing on one person. I can promise you that you are the biggest news right now. A single punk managed to outwit an entire gang, gangs will be trying to recruit you. You are the perfect type for a gang member. Young, a rebel, and best of all you can fight."

Vander was stunned, utterly and completely stunned, it was all true. Word spread fastest by cabbies and gangs, by ditching him....it all made sense. Vander now realized why James Adams was one of CHERUBs best agents. "Thanks for explaining James; I would have liked to know that before though. But now I got to get cleaned up by Kerry before I loose to much blood."

As he walked out Bella just leaving, she saw him come out and she held up five fingers. It was there code that they needed to talk; he nodded then walked over the Kerry who hadn't noticed. "Finally" she said and set about cleaning the wound "Alright, I'm going to start stitching. We don't have anything to ease the pain, sorry." Vander grimaced, he had only received stitches once before when on a mission and it had hurt like hell. He felt the first prick, his body tensed and he clamped his teeth together. After two more he let out a roar of pain, Kerry jumped then regained herself and tied off the stitches. "There, all done." she said and started to clean up all the stuff.

"Thanks Kerry." he said and walked down to what he assumed was his and Miles' room. His suitcase was there and perched on the bed was Miles; Bella sat on the other bed. As Vander walked in he closed the door "Okay, whets up?"

Bella sighed, she felt her pulse racing. Vander looked so hot without a shirt, especially with the stitches; she shook her head and started "we want to know what happened."

Miles nodded "I also have some news, I want to get it out here in the open." he turned to Bella "You know when I was talking to that kid I the chippy? Well he was telling me that there is something big going down tonight a few blocks down. He told me that if we want to make a splash to come." he pulled out three tickets "Some sort of smack down type thing. It is generally a gag thing but this has expanded to any teens who want to come. All you need is a ticket, either spectator or fighter, I got three fighters so we are fighting. I think we should go."

Bella nodded, "sure, I'm game. Making a splash would be a good idea, I mean Vander you already have. But we need to get ourselves on to the map."

Vander nodded in agreement then turned as the door opened, James and Kerry walked in "Planning to sneak out?" James asked

"Yeah because best friends talking behind a closed door is totally a neon sign flashing go listen at the door. How much did you hear?" Miles asked

"Look just tells us what you want to do and we will say yes, we are not your parents." Kerry said slightly annoyed

Bella stood up "Look, things are not going so well between us. Kerry, we want to go to a smack down a few block over, we think it is the best way to make a splash."

James smiled "Those things were the bomb! I went to a couple when I was here, seriously hard to get into though. I dont know how you guys are going to get in."

Miles held up the tickets "I was talking to a guy in the chippy and he gave me the tickets."

James looked at them 'Lemma see those." and grabbed them as Miles' handed them to him. He inspected them "Dang, this tickets are only for king pins types. YOu are really gunna make a splash. These are king of the ring tickets, you fight person after person until you get knocked out, or die."

Bella cocked her head a bit "So, those are really hard to get a hold of?"

"Yea basically." James said and handed them back.

"Well, can't say Im not excited for a rumble" Miles and Vander said at the same time, Bella burst out laughing "You guys are such creeps!"

20 min later they stepped out of the apartment, Vander had a knife strapped to his leg as did Bella and Miles. They started walking towards the address and saw three boys come out of the apartment next to them. "Oi! You three going to the smack down?" one of them asked

Miles nodded and held up the bright orange tickets, the boys tickets were yellow. When they saw the orange they turned away and began to jog towards a small ally where they took a left. The three followed and saw a line of people waiting to get into a warehouse, an huge 18 year old saw the three orange tickets and walked them to the front of the line "I've never seen you three before. I hope you know what you guys got yourself into." he said laughing. They walked into the warehouse and saw chaos. It was a mad house. Vander was grabbed by a bouncer and dragged towards the ring. "You're up Vander." the same kid who had the gun spat out. He ripped Vander's shirt off and threw him into the ring, Vander looked up to see none other then Daemon Spitnovac standing opposite him, ready to fight.

* * *

**Sorry it took awhile....school and sports take up most of my time **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :) **


End file.
